theofficedundermifflinfandomcom-20200213-history
Oscar Martinez
Oscar San Juan Martinez, is a fictional character played byOscar Nunez on The Office. He is an Accountant at Dunder Mifflin/Sabre: Scranton Branch. Season 1 Edit Oscar is Mexican-American, son of parents born in Mexico. Quote from Oscar: "I'm an accountant at a failing paper company in Scranton." Season 2 Edit Oscar attends the Dundee's however his award is unknown (The Dundees). Oscar attends Toby's sexual harassment meeting and is mostly seen in the background (Sexual Harassment). When Jim goes to ask Oscar an accounting question he realizes that he and Kevin play a variation of paper football and asks them to teach him. When Jim asks Oscar if anyone else plays any games, Oscar tells Jim to go ask Toby to teach him Dunderball. Oscar later partakes in the office olympics and races Toby in a game involving a race around the office with a full cup of coffee in hand. He is later seen at the closing ceremonies (Office Olympics). During the fire, Oscar and the rest of the office staff stand around in the parking lot. While Oscar is only seen in the background and has no lines, Pam, Meredith and Phyllis all agree on Oscar in "who would you do" (The Fire). Oscar dresses a woman during halloween and when Michael remarks that he is "showing his true colors" Oscar seems to get paranoid and asks what Michael is implying. When Angela later discovers that the accounting department has more people then necessary and Michael has to fire someone, Oscar gets nervous. As he is later walking out of the bathroom, Ryan remarks that his dress is stuck in the back. Oscar is later invited to join Devon at Poor Richard's to which he accepts along with the rest of the office staff (Halloween). When Jim pranks Dwight by moving his desk into the men's bathroom, Oscar observes this from the reception desk. He later attends the fight between Michael and Dwight (The Fight). When Michael and Jan leave to woo a potential major candidate Michael tells everyone goodbye however says "adios" to Oscar. In Michael's absence the staff decide to read the script to a screen play that Michael wrote. Oscar played the villain- Goldenface (The Client). Oscar attends Michael's meeting on how to make the workplace better but has no lines throughout the whole episode (Performance Review). Oscar asks Michael why he is spying on their computers when Michael comes out however Michael tries to convince the whole office that Oscar has lost it. Michael later asks Oscar where he is going and Oscar is able to get out of it by pointing out that he is on the phone. Oscar later goes to Jim's barbeque and talks to Stanley about work. When Kelly asks that they all please talk about something else, an awkeward silence goes between them (E-Mail Surveillance). While trying to make more room in the office for the Christmas party, Oscar and Kevin struggle to move a desk. Oscar later reveals that he got Creed for Secret Santa. Oscar, believing that Creed might be Irish, got him a Shamrock key chain (Christmas Party). Oscar goes on the booze cruise but has no lines throughout the whole episode (Booze Cruise). Oscar calls in sick however Michael and Dwight call him believing that he might be playing hooky. Oscar sounds sick however Dwight goes to spy on him. It turns out that Oscar was in fact playing hooky and was actually on a date with his boyfriend Gill. Dwight, not realizing that Oscar is secretly gay, tells Oscar that he won't tell Michael if he can hang out with them. Dwight later watches TV with them while Oscar and Gill hold hands behind his back (The Secret). Michael takes the office staff down to the warehouse and Oscar helps unload delivery trucks (Boys and Girls). When Michael asks anyone if they want a soveneir from New York, Oscar tells Michael that the best present is for him to make a good impression in front of the new CFO. Michael assures him that he will. Oscar later gets flowers for Valentine's Day. When asked who they're from, Oscar replies his mom (Valentine's Day). Season 3 Edit Oscar and Gil went on a three month vacation to Europe on Dunder-Mifflin's tab after Michael accidently outed him and, in an attempt to make Oscar feel better and show the rest of the employees that he was not homophobic, kissed Oscar in front of everyone in the conference room. (Gay Witch Hunt) In Beach Games, Oscar mentioned that he was planning on breaking up with Gil. Season 4Edit Oscar speaks Spanish fluently, using it in Night Out to explain to the Spanish speaking cleaning crew that the office staff had been locked in the parking lot. Season 5Edit Oscar continues to speak Spanish fluently, using it in Stress Relief, he rants about Michael at his roast. He accompanies Michael and Andy to Canada in Business Trip. Season 6 Edit In Secret Santa, Oscar has a crush on another worker in the warehouse named Matt, and Pam tries setting them up. In the episode Happy Hour, Oscar shows up hours before the building even opens just to say hello to Matt. He suggests to Darryl that the office and warehouse employees all go out for a happy hour after work, where Oscar tries to interact with Matt and the other warehouse guys. Darryl later tells Oscar that "Matt is a great guy, but he's a dummy" and that they have nothing in common. Season 7Edit During the episode Dwight K. Schrute, (Acting) Manager, Dwight makes the office recite the Pledge of Allegiance. Oscar is clearly shown to not say the line, 'One nation under God'. Season 8Edit On his way into work, Oscar spots Erin planking in the parking lot and goes off on an angry rant telling the cameras that he finds planking to be both stupid and dangerous. Later in the episode, Oscar is seen on the left side of Robert California's list of names. He is also one of the people invited out to lunch and later agrees with Robert's analysis of Sesamee Street to appear more as one of Robert's favorite (The List). Oscar is present during Dwight's meeting and is offended when he learns why Andy calls him "Cocker Spaniel". Andy also asks him which tie he should wear when he meets Robert. When Robert visits the Scranton Branch, Oscar is quick to hang up his phone along with everyone else and pretends to be busy. He later listens to Robert' speech and encourages Kevin not to add his thoughts into the conversation as he knows Kevin doesn't understand what is going on. Oscar is seen laughing and enjoying the sketches brought forward when the office is voting on what should be tattooed on Andy. He watches Andy get the tattoo later on (The Incentive). Trivia Edit *Oscar actually told Michael that he was gay during his job interview. This caused Michael to laugh uncontrollably and he hired him on the spot. (Interestingly, there are allusions to Oscar being straight in The Fire and The Client, although this could be him trying to hide it.) *Oscar joined the Party Planning Committee to help plan his own "Welcome Back" party. *Oscar is a member of the exclusive "Finer Things Club" and claims that besides having sex with men, the Finer Things Club is the gayest thing about him. *Oscar takes a Bikram Yoga class in Dickson City (which he recommended to Holly in Weight Loss). *The shooting location for Oscar's house (seen in The Secret) is actually 5232 Longridge Ave, Los Angeles. Recurring jokes Edit Oscar talks on his cell phone a lot. *In Basketball, Oscar talks on the phone while the others play basketball. *In Hot Girl, Oscar is on the phone when Michael shows Katy around. *In The Fire, Oscar is on the phone when the fire alarm rings. He continues talking on the phone as he leaves the office. *In Email Surveillance, Oscar talks on the phone as he leaves work to avoid having to tell Michael where he's going. QuotesEdit *"Angela's engaged to a gay man. As a gay man, I'm horrified. As a friend of Angela's, horrified. As a lover of elegant weddings, I'm a little excited! But overall...horrified." AppearancesEdit Oscar appears and has lines in every episode, with the following exceptions: *Sexual Harassment - speaks only in a deleted scene *The Fight - speaks only in a deleted scene *Boys and Girls - does not appear *The Convention - does not appear *The Coup through Traveling Salesmen - does not appear (character on vacation), with the exception of a brief appearance in A Benihana Christmas. *Ben Franklin - does not appear, although a coat hangs on the back of his chair *Phyllis' Wedding - has no lines *Cocktails - speaks only in a deleted scene *Women's Appreciation - has no lines *Dinner Party - has no lines *